Palex Love My Way
by jamessherling
Summary: Spoilers! A bad one shot on Alex's feelings after Love My Way.
1. Alex's POV

**SPOILER WARNING: EVERYTHING UNTIL LOVE MY WAY **

**This is a really bad one shot on Alex's feelings after Love My Way. It was so rushed and I had an 800 word limit. I think it's safe to say I lost this round. For people that requested things I have an idea for JimAsh. I promise it won't suck as bad as this. Crellie is gonna take a while. Also I do realize in my other story I called Palex the stupidest couple ever but it was either this or a Darcy and Peter story. That couple is even worse. I already know it sucks so I might add a better version for chapter two. I can write a lot better** **I swear. I wanted to show Alex's emotions more but most of all I wanted to show the walls she puts up to protect herself. Here it goes.  
**

"And I hate how you're acting right now. Why are you doing this?" Paige asked me. How could she not know? I reached out and kissed her. I was changing things forever. I was about to tell her how I feel. I don't normally do this kinda shit. People just hurt you but I couldn't keep my feelings inside anymore. I can't believe how much I've changed in the last few years and I'm not talking about the whole lesbian thing.

"Because I love you, you idiot. So much it scares the crap out of me." I said finally admitting it. I had been denying it the whole time.

"Why? Just why did you tell me to go on all those dates?!" Paige asked raising her voice in frustration.

"Because I thought you being cas' with guys was nothing serious and a lot better than you with some other girl." I said. My voice was a lot quieter now. I was professing my love and all that shit. If Paige came back...to me...I would be so fucking happy.

"I just can't with you right now. I really do..I really have to go back inside. " Paige said leaving me alone outside. Was this her cop out? Did she have feelings for me or not? I started walking home reflecting on _our_ past. Hopefully this isn't the end. I thought about more recent memories first. It's not like I had a choice you can't get a girl like her out of your head.

"Alex?" she answered on the phone. I could feel the emotion in her voice.

"Guess who just got her third bio A+ in a row?" I asked. She couldn't tell I was using any stupid excuse to call her?

"Heather Sinclair?" Paige asked. Paige always had an odd sense of humor.

"Ouch, but deserved. Any chance a marketing guru can forgive a science geek for being an obnoxious turkey?" I asked. Okay say I'm not good at apologies but she knows that.

"Are you actually apologizing?" Paige asked. I could tell she was smiling her voice is so much more beautiful. Her voice isn't nearly as beautiful as her.

"Isn't she? Human trash compactor." Paige popped out of nowhere. She sat next to my girlfriend Carla. Carla is a great girl but I don't love her.

"It's a school night. I'll tuck you in." I had told her. Maybe I was being too obvious here. I thought about how beautiful she looked and how well Paige she was if that makes sense. Then she kissed me. I was about to pull away because of Carla but I love Paige. Not to mention she's fucking gorgeous.

"What was that?" I asked hoping for an I love you.

"Um good night kiss?" she said.

I opened the door to my house and went to lay on my bed. I sighed as more memories and the feeling attached came rushing back. I briefly thought about the time Paige asked me to move in with her. The premiere came shooting to my head next.

"Who knew Manny could actually act and Craig's song full on rocked." I said smiling.

"You're sounding suspiciously upbeat. Are you sure you're okay?" Paige asked me.

"It's a Hollywood premiere. Sue me for getting caught up in it." I said but really I was caught up in her. I didn't care about a premire or anything else. I only wanted to be with her. Then I kissed Paige on the cheek to get us in the club. It felt amazing. The dancing was amazing to maybe because she's amazing.

"You know, what makes you think tonight is about you anyways?" Jay asked.

"It's not. It's about her." I answered. _Everything_ was about her. Then my mind went to the moment of truth.

"Paige I'm in trouble. This isn't really related to any table collisions that happened tonight. It's a different kind of trouble." I said right before kissing her. She pulled away and pretended it never happened. I had never been happier.

"No, it's not. I said you were nothing to me, which…which is a total lie because right now you're pretty much everything." Paige told me outside my apartment. I looked at my ceiling wishing for her to say those words to me again. I dialed her cell but she didn't pick up. Her voice mail came on.

"Paige...I... I meant what I said. I meant every word. It's not easy for me to say this stuff...I...I don't know. Just call me...please." I hung up.

"I love you Paige Michaelchuk." I muttered.


	2. Alex's POV 2

**I wanted to right more but I had a 800 word limit. It's a little better and a version through Paige's eyes is next. Thanks for the reviews. I got a little bit more time for this. Not enough to make it really good though.**

"And I hate how you're acting right now. Why are you doing this?" Paige asked me. How could she not know? I reached out and kissed her. I was changing things forever. I was about to tell her how I feel. I don't normally do this kinda shit. People just hurt you but I couldn't keep my feelings inside anymore. I can't believe how much I've changed in the last few years and I'm not talking about the whole lesbian thing.

"Because I love you, you idiot. So much it scares the crap out of me." I said finally admitting it. I had been denying it the whole time.

"Why? Just why did you tell me to go on all those dates?!" Paige asked raising her voice in frustration. I couldn't believe she didn't get it.

"Because I thought you being cas' with guys was nothing serious and a lot better than you with some other girl." I explained realizing my own feelings at the same time. I felt like crying.

"I just can't with you right now. I really do...I really have to go back inside." Paige simply said turning away from me. Was she about to say I really do love you? I watched her walk away from me just like she watched me walk away from her in the mall. Now I knew how she felt and it sucked major. I punched the wall with my fist. Why was she doing this to me? You don't do this to someone you love! Does that mean she doesn't love me? Did I do the same thing to her? I shake my head to clear my thoughts and to my surprise I saw teardrops on the ground. I sniffed and looked toward the blue sky. I slowly started to walk home. The memories of Paige and me started to flood back to me.

I used to be afraid of her. The "acid tongue, raven haired beauty from the wrong sides of the tracks" used to be afraid of Paige Michaelchuk. I had a small smile at the thought. Then we had to work the counter together. She was better than I thought she would be. She actually managed her first day and that's when I noticed how cute she was when she was overwhelmed. I had managed to stop crying by now. The only thing I could think about was Paige.

"No, it's not. I said you were nothing to me, which..Which is a total lie because right now you're pretty much everything." Paige had told me. I used to be her everything. She's still my everything. This is not me. I shouldn't be worried about what some flunk out Banning girl thinks! How could I let her do this to me? I was coming closer to my house. I noticed someone standing on the doorstep. A door to door sales man? No he was dressed to casual. Then the man looked over and I saw him smile.

"Lexxi!" Jay said. God please not him! Of all the times why now?

"Not now!" I hissed opening my door.

"I thought we were friends! Frankly, I'm a little hurt!" Jay said smiling.

"I told you not now!" I said feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Alex?" Jay said.

"Leave me alone!" I told him sitting on my couch. He entered without me inviting him.

"Tell Big Jay all about it!" Jay said smiling and sitting next to me.

"There's nothing to tell." I insisted.

"Something happened you don't just cry for no reason!" Jay said.

"Get out of my house!" I yelled at him.

"Is it Carla?"' Jay asked.

"No..." I said.

"Then how about we go to a party and you can forget or whatever." Jay said.

"Its Paige okay!" I screamed.

"Uhh...I'm sorry?" Jay said awkwardly.

"I told her I... I told her something and she just left!" I said.

"Alex...there's a party tonight...come. Bring Carla." Jay said trying his best to help.

"I just can't forget her!" I practically yelled.

"Well Alex, What the fuck do you want me to say?" Jay asked.

"Jay I don't know!" I said grabbing my phone.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to remember today!" Jay said looking down.

"I know." I said.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Whatever." I replied. Jay knew that meant yes.

"Sweet! I'll pick you up later." Jay smiled leaving. I dialed Paige's number but only got her voice mail.

"Paige...I... I meant what I said. I meant every word. It's not easy for me to say this stuff...I...I don't know. Just call me...please." I hung up.

"I love you Paige Michaelchuk," I muttered. "but I wish I didn't."


End file.
